1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a link connecting structure and more particularly to a link connecting structure which can be used in any connecting structure where tight connection is needed such as for example in a link mechanism of a tilt steering apparatus.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
In a conventional link connecting structure shown in FIG. 4, a pin 7 is embedded in a first link member 3. The pin 7 is provided with a tapered portion 7a at the outer peripheral surface and a threaded portion 7b at the bottom portion thereof as viewed in the drawing. A second link member 4 is connected to the first link member 3 by the pin 7 through a ring 13 which is inserted into an engaging hole 11 on the second link member 4. In more detail, the ring 13 is provided with a tapered inner peripheral surface which is complementary to the tapered portion 7a of the pin 7 to be fittedly engaged with each other. A washer plate 12 and a rubber ring are disposed between the ring 13 and a nut 9 which is threadedly engaged with the threaded portion 7b of the pin 7 thereby to connect the first and second link members 3 and 4. This conventional structure has a drawback that each axial center of the hole 11, ring 13 and pin 7 may be off center, which leads to a disalignment of the link structure.